


Легче вод, синее небес

by fierce_cripple



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Соколову не нужно его прощение.





	Легче вод, синее небес

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MerMay и счастливого праздника Фуги <З

Его не подпускают близко.

Соколов может только смотреть, стоя у самого борта, как огромный кит бьётся — медленно и размашисто — пытаясь сорваться с множества гарпунов, уйти в глубину и залечить свои раны. Корабль кренится на последнем, безжалостном рывке, и пальцы Соколова скользят по мокрому брусу, палуба уходит из-под ног, но он смотрит, смотрит, не отрываясь, и у него нет времени бояться, а хватка — мёртвая.

Корабль возвращается на место, и воды на палубе — по щиколотку, соль на языке, на губах; он не замечает.

Кит вздыхает глубоко, но не жалобно — величественный, невозможный.

*

Ему говорят: не подходите близко, господин Соколов; он садится у плавников и касается их дрожащими пальцами. Китовья кожа невозможно гладкая, будто между ней и ладонью вовсе нет трения. Бессильного теперь властителя морей поливают водой каждый час — эта удивительно нежная для такого невиданного гиганта кожа не должна пересыхать.

Соколов гладит плавники бережно, исключительно как для того, кто позже будет их надрезать.

*

Если бы он мог ждать, он бы занимался экспериментами на суше. Ждать, однако же, нельзя и невозможно; Соколов смотрит, как кита переворачивают дыхалом кверху, привязывают к основаниям мачт; капитан говорит, что это опасно; Соколов, чёрт возьми, знает это не хуже него.

Но капитану приказано Соколова слушаться.

Он не отходит от кита ни на час — рассекает кожу глубже и мельче, ланцет утопает в ворвани, матросам велено не подходить слишком близко с факелами и лампами. Ворвань тщательно собирается в ёмкости под неодобрительную ругань капитана, не желающего перевозить ещё более опасный груз.

Клыки тоже хочется потрогать; такие огромные, острые, больше человеческой головы каждый. Ласковая опасность. Соколов не хотел бы встретиться с этим прекрасным созданием в воде.

Он ищет способы сохранить его жизнь как можно дольше, как можно крепче держит его в этом мире; корабль идёт в Дануолл, и так нужно сохранить образец живым.

*

Кит часто смотрит на него, косится, мудрый и понимающий, обессиленный, царственный. Мутный зрачок неотрывно поворачивается за Соколовым, и не понять, что в этом взгляде: «Я понимаю и прощаю тебя» или «Я сожрал бы тебя, не жуя, если б хватило сил».

Соколов слышит утробный гул, прорезая наконец его бок до кости.

Соколову не нужно его прощение.

*

Раньше или позже, скорее на закате, чем на рассвете, когда почерк становится быстрым и неразборчивым в попытках успеть за последними лучами солнца, Соколов оборачивается на далёкий рёв — будто кит не лежит, обессиленный, за его спиной, а стенает из самых морских глубин.

Корабль покачивается, когда Соколов смотрит киту в единственный видимый сейчас глаз — и глаз этот на долгие несколько секунд совершенно заволакивает чёрным, густым, беспросветным, таким знакомым и чужим одновременно.

Соколов бросается к нему, забывая о безопасности, касается кожи у глаза, но чернота растворяется в белке без остатка, а взгляд лишается жизни.

Кит испускает дух раньше — неотвратимо, за неделю до возвращения; Соколов всё гладит скользкую мягкую кожу в тонкой плёнке ворвани, молит посмотреть на него ещё раз.

Он всю жизнь искал этот взгляд.


End file.
